


goodish cop, badish vamp

by strangelystillcrazy



Series: simulation gang [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Just an idea I wanted to work out lmao, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Two guys have some sex in a bathroom after a rousing game of Murder, Vampires, ftm character, gore maybe?, in-game deaths, oh and theres, people die in a game simulation, there’s some light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelystillcrazy/pseuds/strangelystillcrazy
Summary: A simulation of Murder leads to some fun in the bathroom





	goodish cop, badish vamp

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a bunch of filler in the beginning, the sexy stuff happens towards the end

There’s a scream from upstairs and he runs to check it out. He’s the detective, after all. Up the stairs by twos and miraculously not eating shit, he stands at the top of the stairs in time to hear another shriek. He tears down the hall, sneakers sliding on the linoleum. He opens a door to find Wren standing behind a couch in an empty room. He gives the man a “what the fuck?!” look, and he just shrugs with a shit eating smirk. “Just tryna start the game right my man.”

 

He groans and lowers his gun, pinching the bridge of his nose, before another scream echoes through the halls. But this one is choked off and is followed by rapid footsteps below them. They share a look and Pay rushes out of the room and downstairs. There, a grisly sight meets him. Dwight is laying in a pool of his own blood, motionless and his bracelet flashing red. Player down. Pay swears out loud and looks around, calling out for Josh to answer. 

“Pay?! What’s going on?” Comes the frightened response in a room to his left. He opens a door and finds Josh cowering behind a slightly ajar closet door. “I heard someone run up to Dwight when he left the room and then he screamed.”

“Yeah,he’s down,” Pay sighs,and he peers around the room,gun in hand. “Anyone else in here?”

Josh shakes his head and Pay eyes him, “How many bonds do you have?” 

Josh raises his arm and there are two dangling charms from his bracelet. The detective sighs in relief and lowers the gun, taking the time to asses who was left. Possibly left. “So it’s not you. It’s not me, and it’s not Wren. That leaves David, Mars, Tilda and Jacob.”

“I thought I heard Tilda and Jacob down the hall but I don’t know if they’re still there,” Josh offers, and Pay nods, departing to go hunt down the aforementioned duo. He hears Josh scuffle a little and follow behind him at a distance, clearly frightened of being on his own. 

“It probably wasn’t David, since he and Dwight are more likely to form a pact even if one of them is the murderer,” Josh says quietly as Pay draws closer to an open door. Inside, he finds David— speak of the devil— laying on his side surrounded by blood. His bracelet was red and four charms were attached to it. Shit. 

Josh swears a little, and he looks a little queasy, even as he shuffled forward to look around the room. His brief search turned up a third charm, and his expression went somber. “He almost had the gun..”

 

Pay grimaces and then he hears a panicked scream from the end of the hall, followed by the sound of someone sprinting down the hall. It was Tilda. Pay opens the door just to see a knife whizz by his face and embed itself in Tilda’s back. Pay jerks his head to the other side but only catches a glimpse of a black jacket. Josh is hiding in the room behind him so he sprints to go check on Tilda, who he finds deceased. She had two charms on her blinking red bracelet. 

The detective runs back to the room where Josh is hiding and orders, “Go upstairs and look for bonds. The killer is down here, I’m going after him.” 

Josh gives him a shaky thumbs up before edging out of the room and making a dash for the stairs. Pay can hear him slow and start walking around upstairs in search of charms. So he continues to the end of the hall and around the corner, using his gun to poke open doors before searching them. He doesn’t find anything until the end of the hall, where there’s a flung open door to the dark outside pathway that connects the office’s two outer doors. Pay sends a quick prayer to the Gods before stepping closer to the open doorway. He sees Jacob slumped against the wall just inside the ring of light coming from the open door. Kneeling beside him, Pay sees blood everywhere. His bracelet is red, and he has no charms. 

 

He stands,keeping his gun in front of him as he leaves the edge of the light and moves cautiously into the dark. He’s no more than 3 feet from the other open door when hands seize his wrists and he’s slammed up against the wall behind him. Brush catches on his pants and the breath is knocked out of him as he hits the bricks. He can feel familiar hands find his own, fingers intertwining. “M-Mars?” 

He gets a low chuckle in response and then he’s being kissed, sharp teeth nicking his bottom lip. He gasps in response and then there’s a tongue in his mouth, causing heat to pool between his legs. He squeezes his thighs together a little only to have them shoved apart by one of Mars’. He whimpers a little and he’s completely forgotten about the game. His gun is on the ground, lost to the bushes and tall grass as Mars kisses him breathless. 

When the lips move lower to kiss and bite his neck, he’s grinding down against the thigh shoved between his legs. There’s a low chuckle against his throat followed by teeth in his neck, drawing a sharp, high pitched noise from the detective. His legs shake a little and wow they’re really gonna do this? Mars can’t actually get anything out of feeding off of him like this, in the simulation. But fuck if it doesn’t turn Pay on. 

“Looking good, running around in those slacks,” Mars purrs after pulling away from his throat. Pay just gives him a huff in response, catching his breath just to remember that— uh oh, Mars is the murderer. Just as he comes to this realisation, Mars lets go of one of his wrists just to hold both with one of his hands. He’s cursing his big hands and his own slim wrists. “Thank you for letting me buy time to get my knife back.”

“Wait— Mars, we can talk about it—“ Pay starts but then there’s a cold blade to his throat, Mars’ teeth glinting in the dark. His red eyes glow slightly, vampiric and deadly. The killer kisses him once more, rough and bruising, and he’s responding despite the panicked sense of danger. Mars licks into his mouth a second before he slits Pay’s throat and he collapses, bracelet blinking red. 

 

Pay wakes up with a start and he looks around, sluggishly pulling the headset off his face. The others are shifting around him, rubbing the areas where they got stabbed. His throat tickles a little but he’s distracted by the rush of heat that settles between his thighs, his underwear feeling damp. Ah. Fucking Mars. He looks to his left and sees the man grinning like a wolf, baring his fangs good-naturedly. Dwight and David are already stretching and walking around, complaining about being murdered right off the bat. Tilda and Jacob are chatting with Josh while Wren pops some Melatonin and drinks out of his water bottle. 

Pay stands and Mars saunters up to him, gaze raking over him while he licks his lips. Pay unconsciously shivers and he widens his stance, crossing his arms. “That was a dirty play.”

“I can do something even dirtier,” Mars says coolly and Pay can feel his face heat up, so he breaks eye contact and mutters, “Shut up.”

Mars laughs and he stalks off to go do whatever it is he does in his free time. Wren comes up behind him and claps a hand on his shoulder, making Pay jump. “Hey PayDay, nice detective work. Really contributed to the team.”

Pay punches him in the ribs, “Shut up Wren. I could’ve done more if you hadn’t screamed bloody murder at the very start.”

Wren just laughs and shoves him good-naturedly before joining up on the twins as they leave. Pay swallows and he tenses his thighs, pressing them together a little before heading out too. He makes a beeline for the bathroom, ducking out of sight down the hallway. He can hear Tilda laughing as her, Jacob, and Josh make their way upstairs to their offices. He pushes open the door and goes to shut it when a dark hand darts out and catches the edge of it. Mars pushes his way into the bathroom as Pay’s face goes red and he takes a few steps back. There’s the click of the lock sliding into place before the vampire advances on him, red eyes glimmering. 

The flickering fluorescents above them make him look straight out of a horror movie, and heat trails down Pay’s spine, pooling between his legs. He opens his mouth to say something but then Mars is kissing him with bruising force, big hands on his hips, pushing him back against the tiled wall. Pay can only whine and huff softly against the vamp’s lips, noises going more breathy when Mars licks into his mouth and shoves a leg between his thighs. He lets the other man claim his mouth, much more invested in grinding down against his thigh, his fingers curled in Mars’ shirt. 

It’s messy and kind of awkward but Pay can’t bring himself to mind when Mars grabs both of his wrists with one hand and kicks apart his legs. He feels like jello, put back in the same position they’d been in in that simulation. Then Mars is popping the button of his jeans and dragging the zipper down, tugging Pay’s jeans and briefs down one-handed. The Asian man can’t help the whine that escapes his clenched jaw when Mars sinks two fingers into him with little warning. His hips jerk and he’s trying to rock down against the digits pressed up inside him but Mars just snarls lowly and sinks his fangs into the base of Pay’s throat, stilling any his movement. 

It’s Herculean effort to not jerk or grind down against Mars’ hand when he begins to fuck Pay open for reals, adding a third finger just to watch how Pay shakes and presses his head back against the tiles. He’s red-faced and panting, toes curling in his sneakers as Mars pushes his wrists higher up, forcing him to stand up on the tips of his toes. He’s trembling, clenching around Mars’ fingers as he desperately tries not to hump them. 

He’s rewarded for his efforts though, when Mars chuckles and lets go of Pay’s wrists. He almost collapsed on the floor, but the vampire catches him only to push him to the floor. His voice is husky and commanding when he smirks, “You’re going to suck me off, and then I’m going to eat you out until you cum. Then we’re going home and I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

Heat jolts through Pay and he presses his thighs together with a sharp inhale. He nods jerkily and then gets to work, unbuttoning Mars’ jeans and then tugging them and his boxers down. He gets his mouth around him and feels a low, fuzzy warmth pick up at the base of his neck. Mars curls his fingers into Pay’s thick hair before he’s rocking against his face, fucking his mouth slowly at first, before setting a faster pace. It’s messy and Pay is drooling around his cock, eyes glazing over as he lets the vampire ruin him. 

It’s rather quick and Mars finishes down his throat; Pay’s proud that he doesn’t gag anymore, just swallows and wipes his mouth with his hand. The other man is tucking himself back into his pants, eyes glowering as Pay pushes himself up onto his feet and washes his mouth out in the sink. 

“Be home by 5. I’ll order pizza,” Mars says flippantly before exiting the bathroom, leaving Pay to pull his clothes back into order. A chill dances down his spine at the command and he ends up staying in the bathroom long enough to get himself off thinking of Mars.


End file.
